Richie for President
Richie for President is the 7th episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 85th episode overall. In this episode; Richie throws his hat into the ring for class president. Plot Summary After the conclusion of opening song "Who Will You Run To"; the kids see Susan, a classmate of Richie's who was running for class president, attempts to butter them up by making outlandish campaign promises; drawing Richie's ire about Susan making promises she couldn't keep to win the election. The others, noticing Richie's frustration, suggest he challenge Susan for the office. Richie's still undecided after the next song ("Say You Will"); but eventually decides to make a last-minute entry (1 week remained until the election). He then starts off by taking a slow start while challenging Susan to a debate. Later, after practicing his speech; Ryan suggests Richie take his campaign directly to the people, but the suggestion doesn't go according to plan ("Got My Mind Set on You"). However; unbeknownst to Richie, a turning point for his campaign was about to take place. It began when one of the "nerdy" kids named Jennifer Barnes was passed by Susan and one of her lackeys after Jennifer sprained her ankle. Richie and Devyn then see the injured classmate and help her to the nurse's office (as a measure of gratitude, Jennifer promises Richie her vote); but even with that it was still an uphill climb for Richie ("Stick to It"). However, several other groups of students begin giving endorsements that provide much needed momentum for Richie. Election Day finally arrives and the final results show Susan winning 79 votes (with Susan prematurely celebrating). However, it's revealed Richie won the election in a 191-79 vote landslide. Susan graciously concedes the election (though also hinting at a rematch the next year); setting up closing song "Stand By Me". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Guest * Audra Lee - Susan * Rikke Rask - Jennifer Barnes * Tasia Marie Scalinos - Unknown Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Who Will You Run To" (Heart cover; performed by Stacy) * "Say You Will" (Foreigner cover; performed by Stacy, Devyn and Ryan) * "Got My Mind Set on You" (James Ray cover {also recorded by George Harrison}; performed by Richie) * "Stick to It" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Devyn) * "Stand By Me" (Ben E. King cover; performed by Richie) Trivia * The costumes used for the football segment in "Got My Mind Set on You" are the same jersey appearing in the "Game of Life" scene during the performance of "Life is a Contact Sport" from the previous season's "Now Appearing". * Audra Lee would return in Season 6 in the episode "The Hero". * Kenny and Connie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Kenny didn't sing Category:Episodes that Connie didn't sing